The Next Generation of Potter and Black
by JAMMY THE JELLY FISH12345
Summary: Roxy and Cissa have joined Hogwarts in the Golden Trio's third year. What is it that they have in common with Harry and why is it such a big secret? AU


**Prologue**

I looked over at the jerk next to me, annoyed that he of all people was my escort to Hogwarts, and from the look on his face he's pretty annoyed about it too. The jerk is highly respected and therefore being seen around someone like me is not good for his reputation, not to mention as children we never really got on much so when you add these two together you got one guy ready to ditch me. That jerk also just so happened to be Harry Potter my half-brother.

"Roxanne, I'm going to go now because Ron and Hermione are here." He said.

At this comment I rolled my eyes and stifled the urge to scream that my name was Roxy not Roxanne, instead of screaming at him I just said "Yeah, do I look like I care."

"Look Roxanne I don't need any of your attitude right now, Hogwarts is my place and I am not letting you ruin it." Harry said with a disgusted look on his face, I mean jeez how tight is this guy say one thing wrong and bam, he's angry.

Not wanting to piss him off here, as he really wasn't worth the effort I just shrugged noncommittally. This seemed to make him even angrier and he started to give me the "you are not going to do anything stupid" speech. I tried to listen but after the first sentence I zoned his patronising voice out already bored by his incredibly unimaginative speech.

"Roxanne are you listening?" A frustrated Harry said waving his hand in front of my face, I swatted it away and scowled at him.

"Yeah of course I was listening, now go find your friends and leave me alone." I said leaning against a wall, looking in the opposite direction from him so I didn't see when he walked away but I could hear him storming off to his friends.

I waited at the station, glad that my best friend Narcissa was coming, though I was aware that she was, as usual, late. If I had been anywhere else I wouldn't have minded but being in the middle of a train station full of revolting muggles meant I really wanted her to hurry up so I could get away from their foul stench.

Luckily I didn't need to wait much longer, as within a couple of minutes I saw Cissa walking with Draco Malfoy (!), she noticed me and strode forward in my direction, a devilish grin on her face. Cissa's mother Regina Malfoy had died just before the summer holidays and since then Cissa had been living with the Malfoy's, meaning she got to spend a lot of time with Draco (how lucky is she!)

Cissa was much more fun than Harry, she, just like me, never played by the rules and, generally was my partner in crime. She was the kind of girl that always had something entertaining to say and liked to play pranks. Although Cissa may not be as pretty as me, she still was fairly hot, I mean lots of guys had asked her out at Beauxbatons but not as many as me… of course. She manly got her good looks from her father, Sirius Black, but not many people know that, as she would be in danger if the news that she was Black's daughter got out.

That was why she got kicked out of our last school, Beauxbatons, after Uncle Sirius escaped the school freaked out, assuming that she would contact her father and they would go on some sort of crazed killing spree. Which was totally NOT true, Uncle Sirius –my godfather (one of) – never actually killed anyone it was that b*****d Pettigrew, his animagus was a rat unsurprising; he always did roll around in filth.

When they kicked Cissa out, I managed persuaded my mother, Bellatrix Le'strange, to send me to Hogwarts with Cissa. Seeing as my dad is dead, she thought it would be nice for me to go to school with Harry, what was she thinking, Harry and I despise each other, and he's a dick!

"Hey Roxy, ready for trouble!" Cissa yelled, punching my arm, causing all the muggles to look at her in alarm.

"Cissa, I am trouble." I said laughing at one of our catch phrases for the past ten years.

"Yeah well, troubles my middle name!" She said and we laughed even harder as considering her parents it could actually be her middle name.

Even though it was funny I stopped laughing half way through, as I was still pretty angry that my mum had made me travel with that half-blood idiot, I mean, I am thirteen I can travel by myself besides what's the big deal if I cause a little… trouble on the way.

"Roxy, are you ok?" Cissa asked while waving her hand in front of my face, I swatted it away and she continued, "You have that scary murderous look on your face, again. Oh wait… It's that filth half-brother of yours isn't it?"

"Yep, it's Harry James Potter the half-blood moron." I said grumpily, noticing although Draco hadn't said a word; when I called Harry a name he smirked approvingly. "Guess what, my mum has made me travel down with him, which makes no sense, as she hates him, and has never been this responsible before."

"Well she isn't that responsible but, she probably knows that the Dementors will search the train and Harry will probable faint, being the wimp he is, so we need to be there, to save him… leave him to the Dark Lord to finish off." Cissa said reasonably and I noticed that even though we talked about he-who-must-not-be-named a lot we both shivered at the mention of him.

"You're probably right, let's go crash his carriage." I said, pulling her towards the train that was just about to leave, as it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Bye then you two." Draco said moving towards his friends. Just as I was about to walk off I sent him a flirty smile and he grabbed my arm roughly saying "I'm glad someone agrees with me."

I looked at him confused then said "Agree with you about what, Draco?"

"That Potter's a dick." He said triumphantly, smirking at me. I noticed that his eyes were fixed on my lips rather than my eyes, so I smiled seductively before turning back to Cissa.

Cissa glared at me(I think she was joking, hopefully), then waved goodbye to Draco.

"What?" I said smiling. "He's arrogant, sexily arrogant."

"Yeah, So, he's also my cousin." She said pulling her trunk onto the Hogwarts express.

I followed her onto the train, trading trivial jokes along the way to Harry's carriage. When we found Harry's carriage we burst in, looking at him pointedly, knowing he was going to be very angry that we barged in uninvited.

He acted like he owned this carriage which was really annoying as it was really public property, besides I'm far richer than him and Cissa is the heiress to the "Noble and Ancient house of Black", after her father of course, so she's even richer.

"What are_you_doing here?" Harry asked me.

"We decided that we wanted to sit with you my _lovely_ half-brother and his filth…" I said pretending to be nice, unsurprisingly as he was very stupid he fell for it and a confused look crossed his face. I notice that when I mentioned the word filth Hermione immediately picked up, that we were referring to her and looked extremely angry.

I gave her my trade mark smirk before turning back to Harry and filling him in on the real reason we were here. "Look Mother said I had to sit with you, although I don't know why, I mean she hates you."

At this Harry grimaced probably because Bellatrix really does hate him and has attempted to murder him at every moment possible. Though to be fair, my mum was insane so it wasn't really her fault.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment then Cissa spoke deliberately trying to hurt Harry because of her father being in Azkaban and not even caring, after all Sirius is Harry's godfather, "Personally I don't understand Aunt Bellatrix's motivation at all, if she's worried about us being safe I think Draco is far more capable of protecting us, compared to; A Blood Traitor, Half-Blood and A Mudblood." As she said this she pointed to the boy I presumed to Weasley, Harry and Hermione Granger, smiling sweetly at each of their enraged faces.

"Who the blooody hell _are_ you?" Asked a tall gangly boy with a spotty, freckled face and bright red unruly hair, this was the boy I assumed was Ronald Weasley.

"Narcissa, but my friends call me Cissa." Cissa replied.

"Well Cissa…" Ron started

"I'm no friend of yours, Blood-Traitor" Cissa snapped at him.

"Well Narcissa…"

"To you Weasley, I'm Black, understood?" Cissa was rapidly losing her temper, she a very hot tempered personality and being on the receiving end of her wrath more than once, I was started to feel a little sorry for the Weasley boy.

"Black… Are y-you related to Sirius Black?" Ron stuttered

"Yes, the one and only, you got a problem with that?" Cissa was always proud of her heritage.

"Hang on, you said Aunt Bellatrix…" The mudblood started saying.

"Yes, she did, it is true you know!" I exclaimed

I was feeling pissed at Harry, he just wouldn't say anything; he was staring at Cissa in a weird way.

"I don't believe my darling half-brother has told you about my family…"

"Roxanne…" Harry glared a warning at me but I ignored him.

"Well, I guess you are wondering why I said Harry was my half – brother. Oh by the way Harry _mummy_ asked me to send her love." I said sarcastically pleased by the confused looks on Weasley and Granger's face.

"Roxanne, you will not say another word." Harry exclaimed now worried that I might tell his friends.

"Fine, she won't but I will!" said Cissa "I do believe that Aunt Bellatrix satisfied James Potter far more in that one night than that Mudblood Lily Evans managed in years. I find that quite interesting!"

The moment Harry heard this he was standing up with his wand trained on Cissa, who with one swift movement produced her wand, but before they could utter a single incantation, I whipped my wand out and yelled "Exspelliamus" knocking the wand out of Harry's hand and he turned to glower at me only stopping when he noticed that his friends were also glaring at him.

"What?" He said spinning towards them.

Granger scowled at him and said in that know-it-all voice of hers, "Harry, why didn't you ever tell us you had a half-sister or tell us that your dad got _Bellatrix Le'strange_ pregnant!"

"Well… I, um." Harry said fumbling about for words, trying to think off an excuse but he was cut short by a cold gust of wind and Weasley's whinging.

"Why is it so bloody cold?" Ron complained shuddering as the carriage's lights suddenly turned off and we were engulfed in darkness, the train stopped abruptly. Outside our carriage we could hear people moving and a dark figure glided past our door leaving a trail of ice on the window and a feeling of intense unhappiness like hope and love didn't exist anymore.

I glanced at Cissa, who was looking at me and we both knew what was happening, it was the Dementors.

"Weasley, it's the Dementors, they're looking for Sirius Black." Cissa said.

"Dementors?" Weasley yelped his voice thick with fear.

"Yes you idiot, Dementors. Now shut up!" I yelled at him unable to believe that he could be so stupid at a time like this.

"What are Dementors?" Asked Harry, I stared at Harry momentarily forgetting he had been brought up by muggles and couldn't comprehend how he didn't know what they were. I desperately wanted to use this as an opportunity to taunt him but I let it drop.

"Dementors are the guards at Azkaban, the wizarding prison, that's where Dad was being held, until he escaped." Cissa told Harry

"Whoa… Your dad is Sirius Black? As in Harry's mass murdering godfather, Sirius Black" Ron almost screamed at Cissa.

I looked at Cissa worriedly; she always got mad when people referred to him murdering those people even though he didn't actually do it. She also said rash and stupid stuff when this happened.

"Yes… and he happened to teach me everything I know, also I know how he escaped!" Cissa exclaimed.

See I told you she said rash and stupid stuff when angry, no one was supposed to know about Sirius's escape least of all these idiots.

"So how did he…" The Mudblood started to ask.

But before she could finish her question the compartment door slid open and a cloaked figure snaked into the carriage hovering in front of the trio's terrified faces. It turned and headed towards Harry as he was the closest and he was the easier target for the Dementor having lost both off his parents, lots of unhappiness to feed the foul mutant.

Cissa glanced at me questionably as both me and her knew the patronus charm and could easily remove the Dementor. We smiled weakly even though never of us really wanted to let the Dementor feed of Harry and lowered our wands, it's what mother would have wanted me to do and I didn't want to disappoint her. I loved her so much I would do anything to drag her attention away from the Dark Lord and towards me, I had learnt how to sing, so beautifully that even the birds would stop to listen but this disgusted her so I had learnt all the unforgivable curses even though I never wanted to use even one of those horrendous curses but this didn't impress her as she said "What should I care, I expected you to already know these.".

I had tried everything and now was in fact one of the most power witches of our age but she still wasn't impressed. I guess I'll never win her love, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop trying.

After a minute of letting the Dementor feed I could bare it no more and drew my wand screaming out the incantation to summon my Patronus, drawing on the day me and Cissa first met and I was no longer locked in my room for days on end to ensure I wouldn't go and play with mudbloods or muggles.

My snow white fox surged out of my wand charging towards the feeding Dementor pushing it out of the carriage with a strong growl from its chest before disappearing. I noticed that Cissa had also cast her Patronus, Cissa's took the shape of the Grim, just like her father's animagus. They sent the Dementors away, when the Patronus' had vanished and the lights had returned to normal we turned around and saw Harry sitting on the floor, I was relieved that he was conscious - I mean, he is my brother!

Cissa, who had past experience with Dementors, pulled a bar of chocolate from her pocket and handed it to Harry and said "Eat it, it makes you feel better!"

Harry took it with a nod of thanks and took a bite of it. Instantly the colour came back it to Harry's cheeks. Weasley when he realized that Harry would be fine rounded on us; "You two can produce Patronus and it didn't occur to you to cast them until Harry had collapsed! You two are mental and you..." He rounded on Cissa, "Are as deranged as your evil father!"

Cissa, was close to tears at this point as she cared for her father very much. Cissa looked like she was about to respond, but she didn't get the chance to retort as the last occupant of the carriage awoke, he appeared to be a professor from the school. He got up and started asking questions, when he discovered that we didn't cast our Patronuses straight way he became very angry; "… if you two were in a house I would deduct points and give you a month of detentions for failing to help another student when they needed it!"

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, It's just I couldn't think of a memory as Dementors remind me of my dad…" Cissa couldn't speak any more and she ran out of the carriage, crying. I know that she is very worried about her dad, he means a lot to her as he's all that she's got left now he mother has died, apart from her cousins and stuff, of course.

I knew she was very upset so I ran after her, but she had disappeared, I then realized that she would probably hide somewhere for a while, but as her friend I had to comfort her. So I started to search the train.

I had searched everywhere I could think of but I still couldn't find her. Suddenly I remembered that Draco was her cousin, so he might know where she was. So I set of in search of Draco.

Meanwhile Cissa was wondering down the corridor when she saw Draco. She called out to him, and he turned around. When he saw her, with tears pouring down her face, he knew something was wrong, so he led her to his carriage.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Draco ordered his friends out of the carriage, the complied quite quickly. He then led Cissa over to a seat and sat down next to her, he wrapped her up in a hug, smoothing her hair at the same time.

"Oh Draco, you know the Dementors? Well they came in into the carriage where we were, and Harry fainted, so we cast our Patronuses, and then Weasley started yelling at us, which woke a Professor, and then he yelled at us, so I explained that, I couldn't think of a memory because they reminded me off Dad… I miss him so much; I wish I could talk to him. Draco you understand how I feel, you know whenever I need comforting you're there for me, like a brother, well you are the closes thing to a brother for me. You know what I'm going through, everyone - except for the family and Roxy – thinks of me as the daughter of a raving loony, and thinks I'll be like him, but you know I'm no. I need you… And I really want to talk to Dad… And I just don't know what to do!"

"Hush, Hush, you'll talk to Sirius later, I've made sure of it."

"How Draco?" Cissa questioned Draco

"Well before he was put in Azkaban, he gave my mum something for you, she forgot about it until she knew you were going to Hogwarts, she thought I should be the one to give it to you."

And with that Draco got up and pulled something out of his trunk, and handed it to Cissa.

"What's this Draco?"

"It's a compact, but look at the mirror, that's the most important part of it, because if you say either my name, Uncle Sirius' name or any other family's name, their face will appear and then you can talk to them. Look I'll show you!" Draco pulled a mirror out of his pocket. He held it up to his face so Cissa couldn't see his face. He then said "Cissa".

Cissa opened up her new compact and she saw Draco's face in it.

"Wow!"

Suddenly Cissa remembered Roxy; "Oh Draco, does Roxy have one? I've just remembered that she's probably looking for me".

"Yes she does have one, do you want to talk to her?" was the reply.

"Sure … Roxy!" and my face appeared in Cissa's compact, I started asking her 100 questions a minuet.

"How are you feeling, what's happening, where are you... " I questioned her

When she told me where she was, I managed to find her carriage. I rushed in and pulled her into a hug. I told her what happened after she had left, and how I'd cursed Weasley with a Jelly Legs curse.

"… And he still can't walk properly!"

I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Draco with tears of laughter pouring down his cheeks. His laughter was so infectious I started laughing and then Cissa started laughing as well. When we finally stopped laughing Draco looked out of the window and said:

"We're nearly there; you two should get changed into your robes…"

"Draco, We have no intention of changing in to school robes, since we are not first years, we won't be wearing those robes, and since we don't have a house we can't wear those robes, so we shall be wearing these… "

And with that Cissa conjured 2 sets of elegant and fashionable robes, a blue set for her and black for me. We swiftly changed, only after Cissa had blindfolded Draco, she insisted on it, I wouldn't have really minded Draco seeing me change though, oh well. And for the finishing touches to our outfits Cissa put glitter in our hair, and then she put in a fresh pair of contacts, because she doesn't like people knowing she has to wear glasses.

Anyway, by the time we had changed the train had arrived at Hogsmead station. We jumped off the train, and looked around, suddenly we heard a big booming voice yelling; "First Years, Over here First Years!"

I lead Cissa over to the half – giant, she dragged her trunk and carries her cat cage, for although Cissa had a kitten she also had a phoenix which had flown to the castle earlier, but not many people know about it. Anyway soon we were standing in front of the half-giant and asking him how we should be to the school "so you see although we are 3rd years, we've never been to Hogwarts before and were wondering how to get there." I explained, we didn't introduce ourselves because Cissa couldn't cope with it at this moment in time.

He told us that we must go with the first years, unfortunately. We arrived at the boats and we got in one, then two first years came along and got in, we glared at them so hard that they fell into the water!

When we arrived we were met by Professor McGonagall (who has taught many people in our families). She led us to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>We were so bored watching the Sorting that we decided to have a bit of fun. We snuck over to the teacher's table, behind Dumbledore's chair, then Cissa conjured two chairs (similar to Dumbledore's chair but better) one on either side of his, we sat down and continued to watch the Sorting.<p>

Finally when all the first years had been Sorted, our presence at the teacher's table was noticed. Professor McGonagall stared at us as if we were mad, so we just stared at her.

McGonagall the shouted "Narcissa Black!" The room was suddenly full of whispers, as they all knew she was talking about Sirius Black's daughter.

Cissa stood up, on the table, and yelled "Yes it is I, Narcissa Regina Black, Heiress to the Noble and Ancient House of Black, the daughter of Sirius Black and the former Regina Malfoy. If anyone objects to me being here please say it to my face and not behind my back, Thank You!"

"Miss Black! Would be kind enough to get off the table and come and be Sorted?" McGonagall yelled.

Cissa jumped off the table with a loud thud. "I'm _so_ sorry Professor, I just wanted my father's wishes to be noted by the school _please _forgive me!" Cissa told the Professor.

McGonagall just glared at Cissa and indicated that she should sit down on this stall on the podium, Cissa looked down at the stool with a look of disgust. She pulled out her wand and transfigured the stool into and elegant chair, she then silently slid into her seat, with the elegance of the Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

When Cissa had sat down McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

**Cissa's POV**

Once I had sat down McGonagall placed the hat on my head, and it sprang into life;

_Hello, Miss Black, I thought I would be seeing you!_

"_You did?"_

_Yes, many of the first years had hear that you would be coming to Hogwarts and also I believe that the speech you made moments ago indicated that you had come to Hogwarts._

"_Do you know what house I'll be in, I don't believe that I'll be in Hufflepuff as I'm not steadfast and also I like to play pranks, which does not fit into the profile of a Hufflepuff." _

_That's correct. Hmm you are a hard one to place Miss Black, I know you would do well in Slytherin, seeing as you can be sneaky and how that you possess a trait that only a true Heiress of Slytherin…_

"_What trait?"_

_That will be revealed at a later date._

"_Fine! Continue" _

_Therefore I believe that we can rule out Slytherin at this point in time._

"_Dad will be pleased!"_

_Quite true, so all that is left is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…_

"_Well I know Ravenclaw is dead boring, for although they are cleaver all they ever do is work, I want to be able to be a head of work so I can play jokes on people nothing more nothing less." _

_With that comment I believe there is only one place left, it's just as well that you are the heiress of Gryffindor…_

"_I am?"_

_Yes…_

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

**Roxy's POV**

When the hat had yelled Gryffindor, I was fairly shocked until I remembered that's were Uncle Sirius had been put. I then realised that nobody was clapping and I felt angry, so I jumped on the table and yelled, whilst clapping, "Yes, go Cissa, Whoop!" Draco joined in, cause he's cleaver and a few well aimed glares at people and everyone started clapping, as Cissa walked over to the Gryffindor table, she sat as close to the teacher's table as possible, because she had a prank prepared for a bit later. Then it was my turn.

"Roxanne Lestrange " McGonagall called

I jumped off of the table and said "Yes" just because it would wind her having to explain what I was supposed to do.

"Come over here to be sorted!" McGonagall said

"Right away, Professor." And I glided over to her (just like my godfather – Severus Snape-did). I eventually reached her, when I did I sat down on the chair Cissa had conjured and waited for McGonagall to proceed.

McGonagall place the hat on my head and it began to Sort me.

_Hello Miss Lestrange, or is it Miss Potter?_

"_It's Lestrange, I hate Potter and he hates me. Plus I don't want people to know. I'd just get side-lined."_

_Fine, Lestrange it is, now you are like your cousin, you both have clear reasoning, so why don't you tell me which house I should sort you into, and see if I agree?_

"_Ok, Well I don't think Hufflepuff would be right for me cause I like living on the edge, I think we can discount Ravenclaw as well , cause I'm crap at riddles so I'd spend most of my time stuck outside the common room. So that leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'd like to be with Cissa but I don't want to be with my brother, hmm well I want to please mum but seeing as I'm not sneaky enough I can't be in Slytherin"_

_Don't worry your god father will have you resorted at a later date, when it is safe._

"_Cool…So I guess that just leaves Gryffindor"_

_Correct_

"Gryffindor" yelled the hat

The room went silent, everyone was staring at me, and I took off the hat and stood up. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was glaring at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead. Cissa glanced at me and I gave her the signal…

Cissa jumped on the table and started screaming at everyone: "Why aren't you clapping you ungrateful people? She (pointing at me) is one of the most powerful witches in this century and you cannot show the courtesy to clap? You'll all pay for this! " Cissa drew out her wand and screamed "_Alada Chocavra_"( this is a spell that her dad invented, it's a spell that produces chocolate Galleons but it sounds like the killing curse), everyone started screaming, Dumbledore hid under the teacher's table, whilst Cissa was cackling evilly.

She got down and walked over to the teacher's table, I followed, we stood in front of where Dumbledore should have been sitting, if he was not hidden under the table.

"Oh sir, don't you want any chocolate?" I had to tease him at bit.

"You didn't think I was trying to kill you? Did you? Dad told me that once we were Sorted we should celebrate!" Cissa said, then she started giggling I joined in and so did Draco, and I think some of the Weasleys did as well. Anyway Dumbledore slowly stood up, and tried to make it look like he wasn't scared or anything.

"Er… Um… Well Miss Black that was very inappropriate behaviour! I'm very disappointed with you and seeing as you have a house now, I've decided to take away 30 points each."

"But sir, that's not fair all they did …"

"…was hand out chocolates to everyone" exclaimed a pair of red headed twins

"She was only celebrating the fact that…"

"…her friend got into the same house as she did." They added

"Never the less what Miss Black did was reckless and dangerous… Hey where are you two going?"

"To our Dormitory, sir." Cissa replied

I had discretely asked a perfect what the password was while Cissa was annoying the teacher. And then we simply walked out of the hall even though teachers were yelling at us, McGonagall being the loudest: "You weren't dismissed yet, and you don't know the password!"

We just carried on walking, when we found the common room, which wasn't hard as we had gotten a map from Cissa's dad. Cissa greeted the portrait, "Hello Fat Lady, I'm Narcissa Black, I believe that you knew my father… Sirius Black? "

"Your Sirius's daughter?"

"Yes he had me with Regina Malfoy; they had been married for 2 years, when they had me!" Cissa replied

"Well, I never thought I'd have another Black in my common room, anyway, what's the password?"

"Lemon Drops!" Cissa told her. The Fat lady promptly swung open, and we walked in.


End file.
